Problem: Jessica did 69 fewer sit-ups than Ashley in the morning. Ashley did 99 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Jessica do?
Explanation: Ashley did 99 sit-ups, and Jessica did 69 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $99 - 69$ sit-ups. She did $99 - 69 = 30$ sit-ups.